Love keep us strong
by AngelTakkai
Summary: It’s their last year and both are head girl and boy. Both Draco and Hermione have feelings for each other. but someone is out to kill them but this isn't going to stop them from being with each other. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Hermione  
  
It's their last year and both are head girl and boy. Both Draco and Hermione have feelings for each other. What will they get up to when they spill. Rated R for later chapters.  
  
'.' Through "."dialog Chapter 1 Going back to Hogwarts.  
  
{Hermione's House}  
  
Beep.beep.beep went the alarm clock. A small slender hand went out from under the blanket and press the off button. 5 min later the girl got up. It's Hermione. She got up and took a shower under cold water, where the water slide down her naked skin making her body shiver with coldness which wakes her up instantly. It was her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardery, this year she was head girl. 'I can't believe I made it to being head girl.' She got out of the shower, towelled her body dried and did a charm to dried her hair. It was the first day of school. She was going back to Hogwarts, she will be seeing Draco again. Since her 2nd year she has been having feeling for one sexy blond Slytherin boy. Knowing that Draco was going to be head boy she took extra long picking out her outfit. As she paced back and forward in front of her large mirror. She finally choose to wear over her red bra and matching g-string, a white singlets top with a v-shape neck, showing off her cleavage. 'that should draw his attention.' She has grown from a little girl to a young lady with all the curves in the right places. She also chose a black skirt coming up just enough to show off her thighs. Her hair is no longer bushy but straight. She put moose through her hair, doing it up is a messy bun with bits falling out framing her lovely face. She wore natural colour make up wanting to enhance her features and a dab of lip gloss to set her lips into a sexy pout. Spray her self with a little apple scented perfume. She strapped on some strappy shoes. She was ready to face Draco and make his jaw dropped. 'he can't miss me' "Mum, I'm ready" and she was off.  
  
{Malfoy mansion}  
  
Draco has walking back and forth in his room ever since he woke up. He has made head boy this year and has no doubt that the head girl is Hermione. 'What on earth am I going to do?' He has been having feeling for this girl since 2nd year and can't do anything about it because she was a muggle. It would ruin his Slytherin reputation and that his father would ever approve it. After a while Draco starts talking to himself. "The head girl and boy have to share a compartment in the train then I could show off cos no one else is aloud in that compartment." Draco took a cold shower letting the water soak him from head to toe, he lather himself up in some Hugo body-wash, after washing all the soap off his sexy Slytherin body he got out and started to get dresses. He decides to wear a tight black shirt that would show off his washboard stomach that shows through the shirt making him look sexy. He put on some black pants and sprayed some Links on to make him smell irresistible. His hair is jelled back as usual. 'I bet she notice me with this.' "Come, Draco" Lucius called "we must not be late" "yes father" came Draco's reply. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 On the Hogwarts train.

Thank you to all the peoples who reviewed my first chapter and by the way I don't own any of the character of Harry Potter but the plot is mine.

{Platform 9 ¾}

As Hermione walk on to platform 9 ¾ she spotted Ron and Harry. 

"hey Ron and Harry" she said cheerfully

"hey Hermione look at u?" said Ron

"What about me? Can't a girl look beautiful?"

"hey Herm" harry said with a grin, Ginny appeared beside Harry and slipped her arm into Harry's, Hermione raised her eyebrow in question 

"we're going out" said Harry to Hermione 'well about time he notice her' 

"Ron, where's Lavender?" asked Hermione 

"She should be here, maybe she running late, and speak of the devil here she is." Hermione turned around to see Lavender running towards Ron with her arms outstretched, Ron caught her and swinged her around then they lock in a kiss, after a few minutes they notice they were not alone so they stopped. "Hey Lavender baby, we'll continue this later " Ron teased and grabbed her butt which made Lavender laugh in delight and said, "You naughty boy"

"We'll be better get on the train or we will miss it." said Hermione looking at her watch not wanting to miss Draco's entrance. "Ok see ya at school, Herm" everyone said knowing that Hermione was head girl and that she would be in a separated compartment and properly be catching up on work. 

At that time, no one knows the head boy was Draco. Hermione turned towards the head boy/girl compartment, she notices a tall sexy blond boy in black entering Platform 9 ¾. Knowing it was Draco she walked faster so she could be in the compartment first and order her self.. 'He is going to be in for the surprise of his life.' Hermione smiled her cheeky grin and once she was in the compartment, she puts on her glasses (yes she wears glasses cos her eyes were getting weaker, and anyways that make her look sexy), order herself on the seats and took out her favourite quill and started to write. 

At that exact same moment Draco open the compartment door to see himself looking straight into Hermione's brown eyes, the sexiest he ever seen. He has seen her walking in front of him, with the light sway of her hips, making him smile in delight. As he looked down on Hermione he said, "Should of known you of all the people become Head Girl, you little mudblood." Hermione let it slide and said "Bet u brought you way in didn't you Malfoy, couldn't get in on his own talents, so how much did you father pay this time Malfoy?" Hermione spat back at Draco. Even though Draco hates it when people say thinks like that but he couldn't help noticing the twinkle in her eyes. Draco went to sit down but notice that Hermione has spread her legs out and barred his way. 'God look at her sexy long legs, what does she want me to do?? Climb over??' Hermione smiling to herself 'would be climb over??' Draco didn't want to climb over just yet, cos he didn't want to give up to her little game so soon, said, "Move them or I'll break them" "oh, I'm so scared," Hermione said sarcastically. Draco made an attempt to grab her legs, Hermione kicked up and hopefully hit him, but he was too fast and in a moment or two, Draco's hand caught her and then there was a blur of arms and legs. They both end up on the floor in a very peculiar position. At that moment the door to the compartment open and there stood……

Hope you liked this chapter, next one won't be until after exams. Sorry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry had to re-post, thanks to all my reviewers, I posted this one a bit earlier then I'm suppose to, and I have the next one up in about 2 weeks or so. 

Chapter 3

{Head boy/girl Compartment}

…..there stood Harry, with steam coming out of his ears. "What the fuck do u think your doing???? Get the fuck off her." With that Harry pulled Draco off Hermione by the scruff of his neck and threw him against the compartment wall. Harry quickly grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the compartment. 

"You ok Herm??" asked Harry in a concerned voice. 

"Yeah I'm fine, that stupid git is going to pay for this. By the way why are you here??" questioned Hermione feeling a bit annoyed that Harry came bursting in on her.

"Well I just heard that Malfoy was head boy and that I better check it out, and I came none to soon."

"Well Harry you better go back or you'll be in trouble"

"Would you be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine. Don't worry about me I learnt a bit of martial arts over the summer so I can handle him."

"If you say so. C-ya"

"Bye Harry." 

Harry turned to leave not noticing Hermione's smile. She went back into the compartment and seeing laying in the same place that Harry left him. knowing that Draco was pretending to be unconscious because she could the flutter of his eyelids. 

She leaned closed to Draco's ears and whispers, " I want to have your arms around me, I want to touch u all over…" she starts to slide her hands over his body "…. I want you to touch me where I've never been touch before…." She grabbed his hand and starts to move it toward her, be they could touch her, Draco's eyes flew open and pulled his hand away, living Hermione laughing. " Scared you didn't I?" 'bloody hell she tricked me well I'll get her back' with that Draco smirked as he through up a plan to get her back. 

Hermione waved her wand and a large panel went up between them. "What's that for?" queried Draco. "Well I'm not going to let you see me undressing." Replied Hermione. "if I were you I'll get change too." She was right. Hogwarts was coming into view fairly quickly. They both change but each caught a glimpse of each other through the thin material of the panel. 

When they both have change, Hermione packed up her stuff, 'so much for getting some work done' she put her glasses away and put on some green contacts, she didn't want to wear her glasses all the time. She only had to wear them in classes where she had to write a lot. Before the train stop Hermione stood up but then fell into Draco's lap when the train applied the brake to fast. "You smell like apples, I do love to eat you" Draco said grinning evilly, "Thanks for the compliment but I wouldn't let a slimy git like you touch me." With that Draco pulled her head down and kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back. Hermione's arms went around his neck, they both stood up and the kiss become more demanding, Hermione found her perfect chance, she kneed him in his most private part, which cause his to let go of her and let out a curse. "That should make you think twice about me," she said and walked out of the compartment laughing to herself. 'hoped I didn't hurt him to much, I know I like him but I got to play hard to get'

'God that hurts, she kissed me back, so she must have some feeling for me, bet she's playing hard to get well I'm gonna play whatever games she come up with.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The school feast went by as normal and at the end head girl and boy were shown to their common room by Professor McGonagall. The entrance was guarded by a portrait of a lion's head and snake body, the password to the was "Summer Snow" once inside they both had to choose a password that lead them to their own dormitory. Hermione's password was "Spring dew" while Draco's was "Verte serpent'(which means Green Snake in french). Both dormitory had their house coloured decoration. Each dormitory contain a large 4-post bed, a fireplace, a study desk fully equipped with the essentials and a full walk in wardrobe but both head girl and boy had to share the bathroom. 'Great we have to share the bathroom,' they both through as they went in and surveyed their separate dorms. 'that's a good think he he he' they both laughed evilly. 

After Hermione unpacked all her clothes into the wardrobe and arranged everything how she likes it, she notice that there was a bookcase in her room filled with books, she loved it, now she can read in her own room. she took down a book, it's title was, 'Love Poems of the Century', inside were the most romantic love poems ever. She poured through the book forgetting the time, when she did put the book down it was pass 2am. 'Shit I should get to sleep or I'll never get up in the morning' she grabbed her white silky night grown and headed for the bathroom. When she got in, she starts to take off her clothes slowly, not seeing that some one was already in the room, that had a smile one his face going from one ear to the other. She slide into the water and when she turned around she came to face Draco's hard chest. His arms snaked around her waist to pull her closer to him, he lent down and kissed Hermione passionately on the lips, Hermione's arms went up around his neck and pulled him closer to her and ….. 

Tell me how u liked it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all your reviews, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I've change the pot a bit and added some mystery to the story. 

Chapter 4

{Head's Bathroom}

… Hermione deepened the kiss, exploring every inch of Draco's month. Their toughs intertwine, tasting each other. The whole of Draco's body was pressed up against her, his hands started to roam her body. The touch of her again him filled him with the uttermost desire to claim her as his. Draco started to push Hermione towards the nearest wall. Hermione could feel that Draco wanted more then just a kiss, and that he moving her toward the bathtub wall. Hermione through up a quick plan to get Draco off her, she wanted him but she isn't ready for sex just yet.

"Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" 

"Ain't you enjoying this mudblood?"

"no, not one bit now get off me, ferret" 

"No, why should I listen to a mudblood like you?"

"Because I love you" Draco stopped looking surprise and let go of Hermione, she took the chance to swim away, got out of the pool, grabbed her clothes and ran to her bedroom, leaving Draco to think ' Did she say she loved me? I must have too much water in my ears.' In the back of Draco's mind he knew he was wrong. Getting out of the pool he walked to his room when he notice that Hermione had left her bra behind, he picked it up and secretly stored it away in his draws. Letting out a sigh he flopped onto his bed and fell into a dreamy sleep about a certain muggle he loves. 

When Hermione got to her room she locked her doors with a powerful charm. Slipping on her white night grown she sat at her dressing table looking at her refection ' Did I just tell Malfoy that I love him? my god what am I going to do?' she picked up her brush and ran it several times through her long hair, then doing a drying charm. she sat there for a while before noticing that it was 4 in the morning, deciding to sleep on it, she made her way over to her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was dreaming about one sexy blonde Slytherin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco had woken up early the next morning dispirit the late night he had, then he remembered what had happen last night. Smiling at the through, he remembered holding Hermione against his body feeling every inch of her body pressed up against him, feeling her chest pressed up against his, her skin feeling silky smooth against his, her lips were as soft as rose petals. Oh how he wanted to hold her again, to taste those sweet lips, to breath in her scent that weakens him with desire. Draco decide to get ready, taking a quick shower, putting on his school robes and walked out of his room where he made is way down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione woke up for her lovely dream with Draco, and rembered what happened last night in the head bathroom, she could still feel Draco's body against her body then she remembered what she had told him, 'oh no what am I to do? How am I going to face him today' she thought getting distressed over nothing then shaking her head lightly telling herself to stop it because deep down she know that Draco loves her or he wouldn't of stopped. So she got out of bed and got ready for breakfast. 

On the way down to the Great Hall, Draco spotted Hermione walking in front of him. before he could call out to her Draoc sees someone running up behind her and grabbed her and then they both disappear. When Draco got to where they disappear he saw a trail of blood on the stone floor. He followed it until he came to an empty class room and he saw that Hermione was held at a knife's egde.

Hermione could hear someone running and before she could turn around to see who it was, strong arms wrapped itself around her waist and a hand clamped over her mouth and then there was darkness. Hermione bit down on the hand, hoping that her captor would let her go but to her surprise he just let breathed in deeply but kept his hand over her mouth and she could taste the blood. "You shouldn't try to get away, Hermione cos it's not going to work" not knowing who her captor was, then she felt a sharp object held against her neck, "Move and I will kill you." Hermione felt scared but she did what her captor said. Then a voice came from the doorway, "Let her go if you know what is good for you" before her captor could say anything a blast hit him and he let Hermione go. She ran over to where Draco was standing, he caught her as she fell to the ground missing the opportunity to see who Hermione's captor was as he ran out of the room. "Hermione, are you ok?" Draco asked Hermione softly but she fainted before she could reply, cursing under his breath he swear to bring whoever had tried to kill Hermione to light. After taking Hermione to the hospital wing he went to see Dumbledore to tell him what happen. 

"…I have already taken her to the hospital wing. I am concerned for her safety." 

" It's ok Mr Malfoy, we will find out who had try to kill Miss Granger. Now I suggest you go back to the hospital wing to see if Miss Granger is ok"

"Yes, sir" 

As Draco was making his way back to the hospital wing he through about how close he was going to lose Hermione. He made a decision that he will tell Hermione he loves her as soon as her sees her. Draco was just out side the hospital wing when someone hit him over the head with something heavy, he could feel blood trickling down his neck and he knew no more. 


End file.
